


Young Justice: Revolution (Part 1 of 3)

by Scarletbat



Series: Evolution [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Part 1: the plotThe light is back and they're making it known, Miss Martian has been kidnapped and her captor has big plans for her and The teams, with the clock ticking the JLA and YJ are scrambling to find her and her unborn baby.





	1. The beginning of the end

**_July 24 2017, 1:12 A. M unknown location._ **

She was cold wet and scared, but she wasn't alone.

“Hello my Amazon, you shall serve the light well.” M'gann shivered it was Randall Savage.

“My team will come for me, you won't get away with this!” M'gann said and Savage chuckled.

“Believe what you like my Amazon but you won't be escaping from me anytime soon! Initiate formula mpx-8v0!” Savage ordered and M'gann cried out as the needles pierced her skin.

“ _Initiating base formula for; Amazon, equivalent to;Superman._

“Soon my plan will be complete and the Justice league shall be no more.” Savage said and a figure appeared from the shadows.

“ _Ah ah ah and I get a pretty little Martian!_ ”

  
_**2 days prior** _

“These fuckers are relentless!” Roy barked as he aimed his arrow shooting yet another joker bot.

“You're telling me bro, this is the third attack this week!” Dick said electrocuting one bot only for another to appear.

“ _Nightwing Arsenal, I'm on Route to you location just hold on!”_ M'gann said and Dick snorted.

“We'll be waiting!” Dock said and Roy grunted.

“The Cavalry on the way?” He asked and Dick nodded.

“More like Shealry Miss M's coming!” Dick said and Roy nodded.

“Long as we get some mother flubbing help!”

Two swarms appeared surrounding the two and tried to run for them but they couldn't move, suddenly they levitated into the air and crashed together.

“Sorry for the wait boys was in the middle of something prior to this!” M'gann said and Dick stood still.

Across the way a woman stood on a nearby rooftop with a wicked smile.

“ _Father your target is ready deploy the drones._ ”

“New outfit?” Dick asked and M'gann smiled.

“Yep!” M'gann chirped and Dick nodded in approval, M'gann was sporting a black leotard with her signature red X across her chest, fishnet stockings with red trimmed black high heel boots with her dark blue cape, turns out the long hair was back too!

“Looks great Miss M, any word on Superboy though? He was your partner for today!” Dick pointed out and M'gann shrugged.

“I haven't seen him late- what The!” A tentacle wrapped itself around M'gann’s leg and flew into the air as she tried to escape, trying to pull it apart with her telekinesis with no avail.

  
“Not on my watch!” Dick snorted pressing the symbol on his Nightwing suit.

“N-cycle is on route.” The computer droned Nightwing smirked before flipping back and landing on the bike.

“Initiate beta program 40!” Dick ordered and two wings sprouted from the sides of the bike the thrusters pointing down to shoot him into the air.

“I guess I'm chopped liver then?” Roy huffed before clicking his comm.

“Canary? Yeah we got trouble.”

  
Dick continued his pursuit of M'gann and the tentacle creature.

“Dude this isn't some fucked up hentai, she's not interested!” Dick said before firing at the creature.

“Laser brigade is a go!” Dick said proudly.

‘Best birthday gift ever Lucius!’

As he celebrated the creature pulled a weapon of his own, firing at the bikes engine sending him plummeting down.

“Nightwing!” M'gann cried before reaching her arm out, using her telekinesis to lift him up.

“Hold on!” M'gann said reaching for his hand grasping it tightly when she reached it.

“So we're on the Titanic now? Please say you'll never let go!” Dick pleaded and M'gann screeched.

“Not the time!”

  
The tentacle began to shake M'gann trying to loosen her grip on Nightwing until a gruff voice filled the air.

“ _Bring me the Martian no distractions can be allowed!” Dick's eyes widened van-_

_Zap_!

Dick howled in pain as he was electrocuted slipping from M'gann's fingers and plummeting to the ground.

“Nightwing!”

Now

**_July 24, 8:00 A.M. The Watchtower._ **

The team was divided the Justice league was divided once Nightwing was released from the medbay.

“We can't just let them keep her!” Conner said and Artemis Diana Dinah Raquel J'onn Kaldur and Barry nodded in agreement.

“We also can't risk anymore members Conner, I'm sorry but until we have more solid info we can't go after them.” Clark said and Conner growled before Dick cleared his throat.

“They just wanted M'gann, the joker bots were to lure her.” Dick said and Conner turned to him.

“Finally some info, did you notice anything else Nightwing?” Conner asked hopefully and Dick nodded.

“it's not good though.” Dick warned and Bruce grimaced.

“At this point anything is good news.”

“Vandal Savage was controlling the bots.” Dick said and Roy gulped.

“Except that.”

* * *

_**Unknown location** _

“W-what did you do to me?” M’Gann asked and Vandal shrugged.

“I've given you a slew of new abilities, you should be thanking me.” The man said stroking her face, she pulled away and spat on him.

“You filled me with toxins and made me some doll!” M’gann cried as she looked into the mirror provided she was still amber eyed but her hair was a golden blonde with full lips and porcelain skin she looked different to say the least.

“Do not fear my amazon you can still shift you'll just revert back to..this when you change back.” Vandal attempted to stroke her face again, this time remembering her.

“ _Van hurry up by the time we get there it'll be dark!_ ” M’gann’s sobs brought him from his thoughts.

“Quiet!” Vandal said slapping her, she reduced her tears to silent hiccups.

“You're a horrible man Vandal Savage and when my team- my family finds you, you're finished!” M’gann vowed and Vandal snorted, beckoning two guards.

“Get an inhibitor collar and get her into the clothes I brought for her, you can have a little fun just not too much.” With that the guards dragged m’gann away.

  
_**Watchtower** _

The team and the justice league managed to settle down but the elephant in the room remained, Vandal savage was back and if he's back, so is the light.

“So the light has m'gann and there's nothing we can do about it? Bullshit.” Roy said and Conner snorted.

“Apparently red we don't get a choice!” Conner said earning a glare from superman.

“That's enough Conner.”

“No it's not enough, our teammate is in the hands of eight psychopaths with enough tech and weaponry to kill her!” Conner snapped and Batman banged his fist against the table.

**“Enough!”** Bruce barked and the two gulped before leaning back into their seats.

“Now, the light is dangerous this we know for ourselves but we know them we know how they operate they'll use Megan to their advantage while not ideal it means she'll be alive.” Dinah said and the team seemed to grow deathly silent, Artemis especially.

  
“Canary, I think I know why they wanted Megan.” The blonde said sighing as she threw a file on the table Dinah walked it to the overhead and brought it up on the holo screen.

  
_Miss Martian_

* * *

 

Real name M’gann M’orzz (Megan Morse)

Age:22 earth years

Symptoms: patient has complained of dizziness vomiting frequent hunger-

They didn't read any further.

“When did this information come into effect?” Bruce asked narrowing his eyes.

“A couple of weeks ago she was crying her eyes out about it told her I wouldn't tell but with this going on I figured now's a good time.” The Archer mumbled and Superman stood.

“As a founding member of the justice league I vote this search be made top priority.” Clark said and Diana nodded.

“I second the motion.” The Amazonian said and everyone looked at each other.

“Is anyone against it really?” Dick asked and everyone shook their head.

“Then let's save Miss M!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1st 2017, 2:33 P.M. Unknown location.**

M'gann hung her head in shame holding her stomach she felt sick and the half a bucket Savage gave her was full so she couldn't throw up, the guards had “fun” alright, they spat on her, rubbed her, felt her up,licked her, But before they could really do damage, Savage came in and shot them laughing at her embarrassment before saying, “I didn't do it for you, you're mine is all, your body especially.”

M'gann shivered martian's loved the cold usually but this is what humans must describe as freezing.

 _“You look a little chilly, would you like a coat?_ ” Vandal asked and M’gann turned away.

“You won't break me, so just go!”M'gann cried and Vandal froze.

 _“No I don't care you used me, so just go_!” He pursued his lips and threw a coat down to her.

“I'll be back.”

**August 1st 2017, 4:30 P.M. Watchtower**

“So far what information do we have left from the last time we dealt with the light?” Zatanna asked shuffling through the countless files as Rocket piped up.

“Ra’s Al Ghul, Queen Bee, Vandal Savage, Black, Manta Klarion the Witch Boy, The Brain, And Lex Luthor came together to form ‘the light’ A group of specially skilled villains who see heroes as roadblocks to the evolution of earth we faced them a few years ago and since they've been quiet, except for Ra’s, Q.B. And Savage.

Ra’s overtook the waquea territories and declared bane to be its ruler with his daughter Talia as his (unwilling) queen.” Rocket said with Oracle picking up where she left off.

“Queen Bee then married Queen Yunasia Romanovitch of the new quintatkan republic a fairly new but relevant country and surprise surprise, Vandal savage gave a and I quote “Endearing and powerful toast” end quote, Vandal then becoming general of their armies and declaring war on surrounding nations.” The redhead sighed and Batman scowled even harder.

“Anything to add?” Nightwing asked and Bruce held up two fingers.

“Several messages have been sent to the bat cave by Queen Talia about plans of a new super soldier a collaboration between Savage and an unknown partner.” Batman grumbled venom laced in his words as Superman rose his hand.

  
“Video conferences between various news sources and Queen Bee showed that big plans are in place to secure a relationship with the United States.” He added and Conner hummed.

“Sounds like they hope to use either M’gann or the baby for their super soldier.” Conner said and Artemis snorted.

“Kryptonian-Martian would be pretty powerful.” Artemis muttered and Conner twitched.

“Somethin’ to say Artemis?” Conner asked and Artemis chuckled.

“You're acting more like a boyfriend than a teammate is all.” Artemis said and Conner glared.

“Another thing why does the baby have to be mine I'm not the only kryptonian here, not that Kal would but for all we know that baby could be half human Nightwing.” Conner snarled and Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

“Watch it.” Nightwing said reaching for his boot.

“Pull out that kryptonite and I show you what a real hothead looks like.” Conner barked and Nightwing threw a folder on the table.

“I found out what M’gann was busy with the day of her kidnapping. Her complete blood work came back and there were irregularities in her blood stream, that when I tested, were the same in a kryptonian’s blood you ass! Like I said on New Years me and Megan were a one time thing.” Dick said and Conner sat down.

“‘M Sorry.” Conner said and Nighwing nodded.

“Now back to business.”

**Unknown location**

M’gann’s heart was pounding something was wrong something was happening something was-

“ **Ahhhh!** ” M'gann screeched as she fell to her knees.

Her veins were glowing blue, straining as she crawled to the door, not right. Not right.

She reached for the keypad, it wasn't about escape, she just wanted the pain gone. She let out heavy breaths as she reached attempting to slow her heartbeat it was as if Bart was using it as a voice box _12121212_ \- it was too fast.

The door slid open and Queen bee stood before her.

“Now little Martian be careful the serum hasn't even begun to hurt, I’d hope you wouldn't end up like Marie, pretty but useless.” She taunted and M'gann’s eyes turned to slits.

“You d-don't have the right to talk about her like that!” M'gann's eyes glew red and before she knew it Queen bee was thrown back, a burn mark on her clothes.

“I will destroy you!” M’gann barked before her collar went off, shocking and subduing her.

“Now now my amazon you must behave I know how much you hate her but she is still useful to the light.”

“I don't give a damn about the light!” M'gann said and Queen bee groaned.

“Send my siren to my chambers she's the only thing keeping me from killing this thing.” She ordered as the door closed and M'gann went numb.

**2 hours later**

Door opened and Vandal Savage stepped in.

“You look terrible.” He said circling M'gann and taking notice of the buckets fullness.

“Tt get up with that collar you won't be getting far anyway.” Vandal said pulling M'gann up and leading her into the hallway.

“You know out of that whole group of pests you call a team, you've always intrigued me, so happy and energetic, yet so dark, after psimon I wondered what you could do on the right side.” Vandal led her to a large bathroom.

“Strip, I'm going to bathe you.” Savage said and M'gann just stood.

“Are you deaf, Strip!” M'gann shed a single tear.

“No.” She whispered hoarsely and Vandal grabbed her arm.

“Little girl I do not appreciate being told no.” He ripped the gown off and pulled her hair.

He cut the water on and let the tub fill.

“I try to be kind, I try to be loving but you just take it for granted.” He forced her into the tub and told her to stay.

He scrubbed her harshly not caring for M'gann’s yelps or pleas to be gentle.

By the end of it M’gann was surrounded by the built up dirt and grime that had formed on her skin.

Vandal yanked her out of the tub forcing her to follow behind him down the hall and into a different room from her cell.

He pushed her to the bed and growled.

“Get dressed you have an hour or else I get a flamethrower.” Vandal said before the door closed and M'gann began sobbing, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

After a good fifteen minutes M’gann got up and walked towards a dresser pulling it open before shifting through the clothing, many white dresses with the occasional black or gold.

She decided on a white Greek style dress that hugged her in what could only be described as the right places.

It was sleeveless and gold trimmed at the waist and neck, the gold straps wrapping around M'gann's neck in a sort of X pattern.

She looked to the right of her where two golden cuffs and a crown were proudly displaying on their respective stands, M'gann looked at the crown noticing the slight devils horn shape it had before putting it on.

The door opened and Queen Bee stepped in a scowl painted on her face.

“Hmm you look, decent well done.” She said before pulling M’Gann along out of the room.

She was led to a dining room with a large table that had 23 places, M’gann counted, and the seats were labeled.

  
Queen Bee

Vandal Savage

Guest

Talia Al Ghul

Young guest

Bane

Klarion

Ra’s Al Ghul

Lex Luthor

Jack Naiper

Black Manta

Harleen Quinzel

Pamela Isley

Guest

Slade Wilson

Rose Wilson

Lady Shiva

Circe

Black Atom

Sinestro

Simon

Red Hood

Queen Yunasia

M'gann stiffened as she faced psimon who gave her an eerie smile.

A guard stood to attention as they walked through.

“Introducing Lady Regina de contor and Lady- well who is this gorgeous woman?” He asked and Yunasia growled

“Yes darling who is she?”

“Reyna Grayson works.” M'gann said thinking back to when the group chose undercover names different from civilian, the ‘Grayson’ got quite a few laughs at that meeting….

“Fear not Yunasia that is my date for this lovely evening.” Vandal said standing to escort ‘Reyna’ to the table.

The guard nodded as he tried again

“Introducing Lady Regina De Contor and Lady Reyna Grayson!” Talia stared at M'gann green eyes peircing what M'gann described as her soul.  
  
Talia pointed to her forehead and M'gann shook her head, baring the collar so the now queen could see.

“Lovely to meet your acquaintance.” Talia said and M'gann smiled.

“And it's an absolute honor to meet you.” She said.

“Enough Pleasantries let's not forget why we're all here!” Queen Bee hissed and Lex stood.

“Of course we want to kill the justice league and I want my son back, a lot of money was spent and I plan to make it well used.” Lex said cooly and Harley pouted

“I might keep the pretty bird last time we met he owed me some dinner!” Harley whined and Joker stood.

“What did you say you useless Brat!” He barked and Harley whimpered.

“Sorry Mistah J!”

“Enough! As long as I get the flash I don't care.” Yunasia said ignoring the look on Queen bee’s face.

“I just want the Martian, Vandal.” Psimon said staring right at M’gann.

“Since when is that bird pretty!” Joker asked pushing ivy to get to Harley.

“When the butt became that.” Ivy said smirking and Ra’s scowled.

“Enough you useless idiots we are the light! We should be planning the Justice League's demise!”

At that everyone sat down and Queen Bee cleared her throat.

“I call this meeting to order.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
